powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Magazine
.]] '''Power Rangers Magazine' is a magazine featuring puzzles, articles and comic strips from the Power Rangers series. It is available in several European countries. It originally launched to tie-in to Power Rangers Dino Thunder, with early issues also carrying Ninja Storm comic strips. It continued until RPM, ending during 2010 as a direct result of the changeover of ownership from Disney to Saban. It was then revived in 2012 to tie in to Power Rangers Samurai, but ended during Super Megaforce after 39 issues. Publishers In the United Kingdom, the masthead always uses the name of the current season. Until RPM it was published by Egmont. The Samurai to Super Megaforce version was published by Panini Magazines. Issues Egmont *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 1 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 2 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 3 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 4 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 5 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 6 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 7 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 8 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 9 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 10 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 11 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 12 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 13 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 14 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 15 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 16 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 17 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 18 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 19 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 20 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 21 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 22 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 23 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 24 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 25 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 26 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 27 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 28 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 29 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 30 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 31 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 32 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 33 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 34 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 35 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 36 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 37 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 38 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 39 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 40 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 41 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 42 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 43 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 44 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 45 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 46 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 47 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 48 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 49 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 50 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 51 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 52 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 53 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 54 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 55 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 56 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 57 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 58 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 59 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 60 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 61 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 62 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 63 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 64 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 65 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 66 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 67 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 68 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 69 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 70 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 71 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 72 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 73 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 74 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 75 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 76 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 77 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 78 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 79 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 80 *Power Rangers Magazine (Egmont) Issue 81 Panini *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 1 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 2 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 3 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 4 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 5 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 6 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 7 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 8 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 9 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 10 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 11 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 12 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 13 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 14 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 15 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 16 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 17 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 18 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 19 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 20 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 21 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 22 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 23 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 24 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 25 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 26 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 27 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 28 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 29 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 30 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 31 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 32 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 33 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 34 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 35 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 36 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 37 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 38 *Power Rangers Magazine (Panini) Issue 39 Stories Egmont Ninja Storm #''Will of Power'' #''The Perfect Storm'' #''Snakes Alive'' Dino Thunder #''The Amber Claw'' #''Raptor Rampage'' #''Chink in the Armour'' #''Heat Hunters'' #''Amber Alert'' #''Day of the Dinosaur'' #''Shrinking Target'' #''Tyranno Trouble'' #''Triptoid Trouble'' #''Mightier than the Zord'' SPD #''The Enemy Within'' #''Secret Missions'' #''New Enemies'' #''Piggy in the Middle'' #''A Little Bit Lethal'' #''The Heist'' #''Chains of Command'' #''The Skybot'' #''Out of the Shadows'' #''Escape Route'' #''Orange Alert'' #''Boom Time'' Mystic Force #''Cold Demon'' #''Lost'' #''Web of Terror'' #''Right Place, Right Time'' #''Back from the Brink'' #''Axed'' #''Underworld Ranger'' #''The Tunnel Roach'' #''The Gemini Mirrors'' #''Heart of Stone'' #''Alavon'' #''Target: Rangers'' #''The Shield of Hope'' #''Strange Allies'' Operation Overdrive #''The Easter Island Trap'' #''Ice Raiders'' #''Panic Attack'' #''Bitter Rivals'' #''Frozen Warrior'' #''Dead-Shot Dax'' #''Quick Fix'' #''Duel in the Desert'' #''Family Allies'' #''Top of the World'' #''Island Evils'' #''Secret Ranger'' #''Quick as Mercury'' #''The Need for Speed'' #''Going Solo'' #''The Knights Excelsar'' #''Zord Attack'' Jungle Fury #''Feeding Frenzy'' #''Pack Attack'' #''The Enemy Within'' #''Big Cat Brawl'' #''Two Wheeled Demon'' #''Taran-terror'' #''Claw Cannon Crash'' #''Kindred Spirits'' #''War Dog'' #''Winged Terror'' #''The Grawffin'' #''Master Plan'' #''Grip of Fear'' #''Hostage'' #''Power Struggle'' RPM #''A Deadly Quest'' #''City Under Siege'' #''General Mayhem'' #''Inside Job'' #''Fast Exit'' #''Black Under Fire'' #''Green For Danger'' #''Sector 13'' #''Black Out'' #''The K Factor'' #''Behind Enemy Lines'' #''The Gripper Grinders'' Panini Samurai #''All For One'' #''All In Good Time'' #''Power Cut'' #''The Hidden Enemy'' #''Struck by Lightning'' #''Gold With Envy'' #''Tidal Wave'' #''Samurai Power'' Super Samurai #''Blinded by The Light'' #''The Root of All Evil'' #''Deadly Skies'' #''Heat Wave'' Megaforce #''Mind Over Matter'' #''Earthquake'' #''Fully Charged'' #''A Tough Nut To Crack'' #''Smells Like Trouble'' #''The Bitter Truth'' Super Megaforce #''Carbonax Attacks'' #''Dark Clouds Approaching'' #''The Pull of Gravity'' #''The Sixth Sense'' External links *Egmont's Power Rangers Magazine at zeoranger.co.uk *Panini's Power Rangers Magazine at zeoranger.co.uk Category:Comics